


Flag Waving

by ami_ven



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not feeling the Fourth of July parade?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flag Waving

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "revolution"

“I cannot help wondering,” said Crane, watching the ‘antique’ nineteenth century fire engine trundle past. “What my compatriots in the colonies’ fight for freedom would make of all… this.”

Abbie looked up from her corndog. “Not feeling the Fourth of July parade?” she asked.

He frowned. “Of course, I am pleased to celebrate the birth of this nation. And I’ve quite enjoyed the displays of emergency personnel. But must a celebration include such characters as the bearded fellow wearing our new flag?”

“That’s Uncle Sam,” said Abbie. “That’s— you didn’t have him in the Revolutionary War, did you?”

“Indeed not.”

THE END


End file.
